The other 'Diamond'
by PrincessAriel
Summary: Satine isn't the only one who falls in love with Christian. This is someone else's story
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth had been at the Moulin Rouge for years, since she was 13 in fact. She had arrived a few years after Satine and had watched her go from just another can-can dancer, to being the "Sparkling Diamond" and the star of the show. Elizabeth, meanwhile, had remained just another can-can girl and courtesan. Like Satine, she had dreams of being a real actress some day. But, unlike Satine, no one took notice. So she always ended up as just another back up dancer.  
  
Not that she was bitter towards Satine. On the contrary, they were quite good friends. Unlike most of the other girls, Elizabeth really likes Satine. Satine had always been nice to her, especially when she had first arrived at the Rouge. Satine showed her around the town, taught her the tricks of the trade and just in general became her friend. They would share their dreams of escaping one day and becoming big stars in a real theatre. And Satine always gave Elizabeth her love and support.  
  
One night, when everyone was getting ready for the show, Elizabeth heard everyone gossiping about the Duke who was interested in investing in their show and it was up to Satine to convince him. Elizabeth knew what that ment…that Satine had to sleep with him. When she finished getting dressed and putting her make-up on, she decided she would go visit Satine and wish her luck. She went up stairs to where Satine's dressing room was and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a voice from inside.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door and saw Satine sitting at her vanity putting on her top hat for her infamous, "Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend," act. She walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Satine. I just heard about the Duke, and I wanted to come up and tell you to break a leg tonight."  
  
Satine looked at her friend and smiled, "Thank you Elizabeth. That's very sweet of you."  
  
"Are you feeling better? I've heard you coughing a lot lately."  
  
"Oh yes dear, I'm fine. It's just these silly costumes."  
  
"If you're sure. If anything ever happened to you, I'd go crazy. You're the only friend I have here."  
  
Satine had finished dressing and stoop up. She took her friends hands in her gloved one's and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Everything will be alright." She gave Elizabeth a hug. "Come on, we've got to get into place. It's almost time for the show to start. And I know you'll do wonderful."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Elizabeth said.  
  
Satine nodded and made her out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth stood there for a moment gazing at herself in Satine's mirror. Satine was always telling her how pretty she was with her red hair and bright blue eyes. And Elizabeth knew she was somewhat attractive because she did get a lot of handsome young men for customers. But they didn't look at her the way they looked at Satine.  
  
"Oh well," she thought, "the show must go on," and she made her way to the stage…  
  
As the night wore on, Elizabeth began getting tired of playing the same act with every man that approached her. Tonight all of them were older and creepy and Elizabeth began doubting herself. As she moved around the dance floor, searching out a younger man who looked friendlier, she noticed Satine dancing around the floor with a young man.  
  
"That must be the Duke," she thought. As moved closer to her friend, she saw that the man was very young indeed, and very handsome. Probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. "Satine's very lucky," she thought, "to get a young handsome Duke to share her bed with."  
  
As Satine and the young man danced passed her, she saw he was even more handsome up close. Her heart began to beat faster, and she suddenly, for the first time in her life, became slightly jealous of her best friend. Why didn't she ever get men that handsome drueling over her? She had a voice just as good as Satine's and she had just as much talent. Why wasn't she the "Sparkling Diamond?"  
  
Elizabeth quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She had no right thinking that about her best friend. Satine had been nothing but kind to her. She was much more talented at seducing men than Elizabeth was, and she was a lot prettier. And she knew that Satine was the only one who get the Duke to invest in the show. She only hoped that he was as kind as he was handsome. She would hate for Satine to be abused, that happened all to often around her.  
  
As she was watching the couple dance across the room, she hadn't realized that someone had approached her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a farely young and farely handsome man beside her. He wasn't as handsome as Satine's Duke, but he would do. She smiled at him seductively, "Hello there."  
  
"Hello," he said as he took her hand, then he raised it to his lips and kissed it, "And what might your name be?" he asked.  
  
"Some people call me the "Diamond," because they say I remind them of Satine, but you can call me Lizzy," she said as she ran her had down his chest.  
  
"Well, Lizzy, you may not be the 'Sparkling Diamond,' but you're definitely sparkling," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. "How would you like to spend the night with me?"  
  
"I'd love to. Come with me," she whispered sensually as she took his hand and led me towards her bedroom.  
  
Elizabeth did her best to please her customer. He was very handsome, and much more gentle than some of the men she had had the last couple of nights. But for some reason, all she could see when she looked at him was the face of the handsome duke Satine had danced with. As he leaned in to kiss her and they fell back on the bed, Elizabeth closed her eyes and pretended that the handsome duke was with her and not Satine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks for the reviews…and if you have suggestions, please feel free to leave them…  
  
Ok…on with the story.  
  
The next day there was lots of commotion going on when Elizabeth woke up. She could hear people running around and whispering and everything seemed unusually chaotic, especially since it was only 9:00 in the morning. Normally everyone was still asleep this early since they had all been up late the night before drinking a lot of absinth and the fact that most of the girls had been keeping some customer entertained most of the night.  
  
Elizabeth herself had been up late with the handsome man who had bought her. But like so many others, before dawn even broke he was gone. Not that she cared, because all she could think of was the handsome duke Satine had danced with last night. His face had haunted her dreams, and even now that she was awake she could still his face before her.  
  
Slowly she climbed out of bed, grabbed her rob and put it on. Then she went to open the door to see what everyone was so excited about. When she opened the door, she saw three people pass by very quickly as though they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Finally, Elizabeth managed to stop Baby Doll, and she asked her what was going on.  
  
"Oh, it's quite exciting," Baby Doll told her, "Toulouse has gotten himself a new writer and the Duke has agreed to put up the finances for it. Harold's going to turn the Moulin Rouge into a theatre. Hurry up and get dressed, we have a meeting with him and the new writer in half an hour, and then we're going to start rehearsals."  
  
Elizabeth thanked her, shut the door and quickly began to get dressed.  
  
"The Moulin Rouge…a theatre?" she thought to herself. "This is wonderful. I'll finally have a chance to be a real actress in a real show. Maybe may chance to fly away is closer than I ever thought."  
  
She finished dressing in record time, and made it to the main part of the hall just as everyone was gathering and the meeting was about to take place. Elizabeth spotted Satine near the front and was going to go greet her, when she saw that the handsome duke from last night was standing next her. Only, he wasn't dressed much like a duke, she thought. Not at all like the other man who standing on the other side of Satine. But he wasn't handsome at all. In fact he was rather creepy looking.  
  
Oh well, she thought, I guess I find out everything cause here comes Harold.  
  
Harold Zidler stood on the balcony where he stood every night to be MC and inform everyone of what dance was next. He called for everyone's attention and the room grew quiet to hear what he had to say.  
  
"We've had a wonderful stroke of luck," he began, "Our dear duke has decided to invest in our new show. We are going to turn the Moulin Rouge, into a theatre!"  
  
Everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"With the help of the Bohemians, 'Spectacular, Spectacular,' will be…Spectacular. Let me introduce you all to the writer, a true bohemian, our very own, Christian."  
  
Elizabeth saw the man she thought was the duke, who was standing next to Satine, turn to face everyone and wave as they applauded.  
  
"But, that's impossible. I thought he was the duke. He's…a writer?!" She thought to herself. "Then if he's the writer, who's the real duke?" She asked allowed to someone standing beside her.  
  
"Don't be silly. The guy in the suit with the mustache next to Satine is the duke." They told her.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the other man again, and the back at Christian. "But, if Christian isn't the duke, then way was Satine dancing with him last night?"  
  
She was very confused. The only thing to do was to find her friend and ask her.  
  
Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have finals this week, so I really can't write too much the next couple of days…but I promise after Tuesday I will work on it more. If you have suggestions, please leave them. Thanks! 


End file.
